Whipstaff Manor
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: The WIP sequel to Remember Me Casper? Sabrina wants to know who owns Whipstaff now and Wendy goes out to find out. Meanwhile, The Ghostly Trio met Sabrina for the first time, and Sabrina tells Casper more about her family. On hiatus indefinitely.
1. Chapter 1

"Aunt Wendy!" Sabrina called, "Aunt Wendy where are you?"

The sudden disturbance made Wendy drop a reagent she was holding.

"The dependency of that girl. One of these days I'm gonna..." Wendy muttered under breath, however she shouted back, "I'm in the back room dear."

In a couple seconds Sabrina's head popped into the room. Wendy smiled at Sabrina warmly.

"Aunt Wendy, I was wondering something."

"Fire away darling."

"Who owns Whipstaff now? Especially since the original owner who gave the property to Grandpa Harvey to begin with is dead, as so is Grandpa Harvey."

The question caught Wendy off guard and she knocked into a shelf that made more reagents fall upon the floor. Both she and Sabrina went in a mad dash to pick everything up before anything could burn through the floor.

" I do not know _amica_, I really do not know." Wendy responded as she placed some of the reagents back on the shelf. Sabrina put the rest of the reagents on another shelf, and looked at her aunt with wide, wondering eyes.

"Since I am the only known living descendant of Doctor James Harvey, doesn't that mean that I inherited the house?" Sabrina asked, looking at her aunt the way a younger child would ask something when they were curious about it.

" I guess it would _amica_. I'm a witch, not a lawyer."

Sabrina laughed a little, then she thought of something a bit depressing.

"But Grandpa Harvey didn't make his will at the time didn't he?" she asked.

"No, no he did not. He had started one, but it was in no way finished at the time of death."

"But since I am the sole descendant of Doctor James Harvey, wouldn't that make me heir to his belongings since his passing?"

Wendy stared at Sabrina in disbelief. Where did this child get her ideas and theories? Surely Wendy's aunts didn't dose Sabrina with some kind of potion or placed her under a spell without Wendy knowing. Could they?

"I think so Sabrina. Why are just now asking about this?"

"I was just wondering because Cas..." Sabrina stopped in mid-sentence and rethought her words. However, Wendy was already smiling knowing what Sabrina was saying.

"Because of a friend of mine would be deeply affected if someone were to own the house, but not take care of it or tear it down."

"I know what you're saying." Wendy said with a smile. Sabrina smiled back sweetly, then quickly erased the emotion out of her face and replaced it with a typical teenage face.

"Is dinner almost done?" Sabrina asked as if she had never asked any of her previous questions.

"In a few more minutes." Wendy promised. Sabrina gave a smile and a nod and left the room.

"What a child." Wendy said as if it was a curse and a blessing. But Sabrina had worked her magic on Wendy, and now Wendy wanted to know who owned the house.

"Aunt Gert! Aunt Hilda! Aunt Endora! I need you in the potion room quickly!" Wendy called. In a couple minutes three witches came in and looked eternally grumpy, but they WERE mean witches after all.

"Yes, yes Wendy. What is it?" Gert, a witch who preferred purple, asked. She was the oldest of The Three, and the leader.

"We were in the middle of..." Hilda, a witch who preferred yellow, started,

"A seance." Endora, a witch who preferred blue, finished.

"What ever do to you Three think you will accomplish by doing that?" Wendy laughed.

"That's for us to know Wendy," Gert started,

"And for you to never find out!" Hilda and Endora finished.

Wendy laughed again, but remembered that pestering her aunts was not the reason why she asked them to come in.

"Would you guys mind if I went in to town to search for Milo, our lawyer?"

"We do not mind if you go," Gert started,

"It's Sabrina," Hilda added,

"We're worried about." Endora finished.

"Then leave the child unoccupied then." Wendy told them. "How much trouble can she get into by herself?"

"A lot!" The Three stated.

"She's a menace!"

"A hazard!"

"A threat to witch kind everywhere!"

"You Three always knew how to traumatize things far to much for your own goods." Wendy said, putting her hands on her hips. Although, she knew they were a tad bit right.

"I am going to go town and you Three have to watch her. I can not take her with me, it'll be a surprise for her."

"But why,"

"A surprise,"

"For her?"

"That's for me to know," Wendy said with a sideways smile, "And for you to find out."


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you for letting me visit, Milo." Wendy said as she shook hands with a tall, thin man in a fancy top hat.

"No problem Wendy. Anything for the Queen of Magic." he said. Milo was a lawyer for magical folk so they didn't have to mix with humans and scare them out of their wits. "Sit down, and tell me what makes you think that you can just call me without an appointment?"

Wendy laughed, and explained the situation to him. Meanwhile, several towns away, Sabrina was at Whipstaff. The Three decided it would have been easier to send her there instead of keeping her around the house.

"So... you really do not mind who owns Whipstaff?" Sabrina asked Casper.

"Not really." he said with an indifferent shrug, "Just as long as it isn't torn down."

Sabrina relaxed a little and sighed happily. Then a strong gust of wind came in and nearly knocked Sabrina down.

"Casper, what's going on?" she asked above the wind.

"My uncles are back from the holidays." he said drearily. He really did not want Sabrina to meet his uncles. Sabrina was more of the 'friendly' ethereal creatures of 'darkness.'

"We're back short sheet," Stretch said as he smoothly floated into the room. His brothers, Fatso and Stinkie came in after him. "An' we are..."

Stretch looked at Sabrina.

"Who da hell are you, and what da hell do ya think you're doing here?" he thundered. Casper stood in front of Sabrina as if an act to protect her from his uncles.

"Don't hurt her, she's a witch." Casper said as if it would help the situation any.

"Well, dat jus' made it worse! Ya know how much we hate dem witches!"

"You wouldn't have said that to Wendy's aunts! You liked them!" Casper defended.

"You knew my great aunts?" Sabrina asked.

"We ain't never met any one's great aunts.'" Stinkie said.

"But you know Wendy the Good Witch. And her aunts." Casper pointed out.

"And she's my aunt." Sabrina added, not sure that her comment would make the situation better or worse.

The Ghostly Trio reflected off of the time that they had checked in a hotel the same time witches had. Before then, they hated witches because they were the only creatures in the universe that could fight back. But then Casper met the good witch Wendy, and it was history since then.

"You's know Gert?" Stretch asked Sabrina, pushing Casper out of the way. Sabrina's muscles tensed.

"An' Endora?" Stinkie asked.

"And Hilda?" Fatso added.

Sabrina nodded her head. "Yes, they live in our cottage with Aunt Wendy and I. One girl palace hidden in the woods."

The Ghostly Trio stared into space imagining what it would be like to see those witches again. Casper and Sabrina looked at each other in confusion. Stretch made the Ghostly Trio snap out of their trance so they could decide Sabrina's punishment.

"We'll leave you's alone fer now." Stretch said, "But if ya take one step out of line, yer gone. Got it?"

Sabrina nodded then watched with wondering eyes as the Ghostly Trio left the room in the same manner that came in.

"Well that was weird." Casper said, staring at the ceiling that the Ghostly Trio disappeared from. "I have never seen them act like that before."

"Let's hope they stay like that." Sabrina said, turning to Casper. He looked at her and noticed she was a bit terrified.

"Are you going to be okay? You look like you saw a ghost."

Sabrina lightly laughed and shook her head.

"I'm fine. Honestly. Some times I see them when they get in trouble with the magic community. However, I'm never in the room. I listen in on the door."

"You're awful!" Casper joked.

"Like you've never done anything like that." Sabrina joked back.

Casper shrugged indifferently and Sabrina laughed at him. He joined in with her, then he had an idea.

"Come with me." he said, getting her hand and dragging her toward the back door (where ever that was in that house).

"Where are we going?"

"To the beach!"

Back in Milo's office, both Milo and Wendy looked perplexed. A good inch of paperwork had covered his desk.

"So what it comes down to," Milo told Wendy, "Is that, yes, Sabrina would inherit all of James Harvey's belongings. But, she is not 18 yet and can not claim the property."

"And I can not be owner of the property because..." Wendy started.

"You are not a sole descendant of James Harvey. Or Carrigan Crittenden for that matter." Milo ended. "I'm sorry, but that's all that I can do for you now."

Wendy sighed heavily and got up from her seat.

"Thank you Milo." she said.

"If I find anything else Wendy, I'll let you know. Otherwise, I'll see you later." Milo said, giving Wendy a goodbye handshake.

"Thank you again Milo, for your patience and your time." Wendy said as she left the office.

"Anything for the Queen of Magic." Milo promised.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sabrina I'm home!" Wendy called as she entered the little cottage that she called home.

"Sabrina?" Wendy called out again after Sabrina did not respond.

"Sabrina where are you?" Wendy hollered loud enough that everyone in the house could hear here.

"Stop your yelling." Gert said appearing in front of Wendy.

"She's not," Endora said, next appearing in front of Wendy.

"Here." Hilda said, as she was last the appear in front of Wendy.

"What do you mean she's not here?" Wendy asked. "What did you do with her?"

"We only,"

"Sent her,"

"To 99 Resident Street."

"99 Res... you sent her to Whipstaff?" Wendy asked, not as upset as before.

"Yes,"

"Wendy,"

"Darling." the Three said one at a time with a sneer.

"Do you know when Sabrina will be back?" Wendy asked.

"Before," Gert said,

"The sun," Endora added,

"Sets." Hilda ended.

"She promised." the Three said at the same time.

"But what if the Ghostly Trio find her?" Wendy asked.

"Let them,"

"Scare her,"

"To an inch of her life."

"You Three are cruel and dishonorable to fellow witches!" Wendy declared.

"Half Blood is not a fellow witch!" the Three cried.

"Racists. How dishonorable." Wendy spat at her aunts. The Three recoiled but said nothing else.

"I'm going to go talk to Daniel about Sabrina's whereabouts and property rights." Wendy told the Three as she pushed past them. Wendy kept mumbling 'half blood' and 'complete racists they are' over and over to herself.

At Whipstaff, Casper was showing Sabrina around the beaches that was around the cliffs that surrounded Whipstaff itself. Some of the things that Casper had at the beach, way back when, were still there and Sabrina used some magic to dig everything up and admired the preserved beauty of the treasures.

"Do you remember this?" Sabrina asked as she held up a broken wooden shovel.

Casper carefully took it from Sabrina and stared at it. Then he snapped his fingers when he remembered the event.

"One summer my dad and I came here and talked. We didn't do anything special really, we just talked."

Sabrina tilted her head in curiosity to hear the story.

"I forget why we were talking. I think... something happened that couldn't be taken back... like..."

"Death?" Sabrina offered. Casper looked at her expression. A curious thing it was, it looked like it knew exactly what he was talking about as if she had been there on hand.

"Maybe... I really do not remember."

"It was about your mother." Sabrina said, like she was reminding Casper of his past. "She had just died and your father wanted to take you some place quiet, away from your noisy and more-then-likely drunk uncles. He cried. Didn't he Casper?"

Casper looked at Sabrina in wonder. How could she know this when he wasn't sure himself? And her expression changed radically when she did something like that. But not in a bad way, it just wasn't normal... for any species.

"You really are a smart witch." Casper said. Sabrina tilted her head and gave a dreamy smile.

"Do you really think so." she asked. Casper nodded his head. Sabrina smiled at looked out into the ocean.

"Grandpa Harvey used to tell me about this ocean. He would send me seashells he found along here, I think. He promised that one day he would take me to the beach where he found those shells."

Sabrina sat down on a patch of grass in the sand. Casper sat down next to her. He never actually thought about how little she actually spent times with Doctor Harvey. As he aged, Doctor Harvey spent a lot of time down by the beach to relax and clear his head before the next therapy session with the Ghostly Trio. Casper could easily remember that.

"Was he weird?" Sabrina wondered out loud.

"Huh?" Casper asked, slightly off guard by the question.

"Was my grandfather ever considered to be weird?"

Casper looked at Sabrina, then he looked out to the ocean the same way she was.

"I never thought he was. But a lot of humans thought so. But he did the one thing no other human had the guts to do; communicate with ghosts."

"That kind of sounded like Aunt Wendy a bit. Like the way she met you. Did you know that Aunt Wendy's first order of business as Grand High Witch of Magic was a treaty between ghosts and witches. It's in all the history books."

"At which school?" Casper asked with a smile.

"Night schools for witches and ghosts. Separate schools, but it's all the same."

Casper laughed a little while Sabrina was lost in thoughts and imagination.

Meanwhile, back at the witch house Wendy and laying down the rules with Daniel, an oracle that could read the present, but trapped in book form.

"Here's how it's going to be," Wendy said, as the book plucked her last nerve, "You are going to tell me what I need to know, or so help me you will be burned."

"Okay, okay." the book said slyly. "Give me you questions. Slowly."

Wendy closed her eyes and pretended not to be given in by the book's antics. She opened them again, and asked her first question.  
"Where is the deed to Whipstaff Manor?"

"In a bank vault in Maine." the book answered.

"Who's bank vault is it?"

"The vault belongs to no one. The renters of the vault are now deceased."

"What is the bank's name?"

"The National Bank of Maine."

"Is the bank that has the vault still operating?"

"Every weekend with holidays and Sundays off."

"Brilliant!" Wendy marveled. "I'll call Milo to see what we can do. What is Sabrina doing right now?"

"Watching the Twilight Zone with Casper."  
"That girl is going to have nightmares tonight."

"And the Three will collect her screams accordingly." Daniel said, rather deviously.

"Good bye for now Daniel." Wendy said as she got up and walked out of the room.

"Wait! Put me back on my shelf before you leave!" Daniel called. Wendy waved goodbye and she walked out the door.


End file.
